Oh, The Things I Could Teach You
by Lady-Phantom-6
Summary: Genevive is a new teacher at Hogwart's and someone had caught her eye.


Oh The Things I Can Teach You.

Well here we go my first year of teaching at Hogwarts. I hope that everything goes as well as I have planned. I got on the train and unfortunately fell asleep, I thought that I would stay awake and at least look like I know what I'm doing, But so much for that idea.

As soon as I arrived at Hogwarts I was summoned to professor Dumbledore's office. The first thing that he asked me was how was your trip? Well I was a bit embarrassed to tell him that I slept through the whole trip.

Professor Dumbledore gave me the welcome speech, and he told me that the other teachers were not all there yet, But that there would be plenty of time for me to meet them before the school year started.

I have been invited to dinner with professor Dumbledore and professor Magonagal. We had the dinning room to ourselves because no one was here yet. Not even the students would be here for a couple of days.

Dinner was very enjoyable; we talked about old times at Hogwarts. Of course it wasn't to long ago that I was a student at Hogwarts. Genieve Hawthorn, House Prefect, Ravensclaw. That was almost ten years ago, it really doesn't seem like that long ago.

Well the students have been here for a month now, and there are those who wish to learn like Virgina Stali and those who want to be mean like Lilith Opus She just wants to hurt the other girls feelings.

I love teaching, I hope that I am as good and patient a teacher as some of the ones I have had. Most of the teachers I remember and they remember me.

The one thing that drives me crazy is Severus Snape. When I was a schoolgirl I was so frightened of him, he made sure that everyone was. But now he seems to attract me and I'm not sure why?

Snape was older callous and down right mean, so why did he intrigue her so? She found herself thinking the most horrible things. Once when she was walking past his door, she could see him sitting there at his desk, His long straight black hair hanging down over his face.

She longed to run her fingers through that long black hair, and press his face into her breasts. But he was a hard one to read what he was thinking. He seemed so separate and alone from all of the others. She was not even sure if he would welcome the idea of her wanting him.

One day she found excuse to sit in on one of his classes. She felt like one of the schoolgirls with a crush on her teacher. She watched his every movement, the long strides he took while lecturing his students, and oh my those hands. Those long tapered fingers and smooth soft sensuous hands. They had to be as wonderful as they looked. They could manipulate her potions anytime.

Not to mention those dark eyes. They seemed to reach out and search ones soul, and she only dared to think of what lay beneath those robes.

After class she waited until all of the students had gone, then she went up and thanked professor Snape for letting her sit in on his class. As she reached out for his hand he returned the gesture, his hands were warm and soft to the touch. But she could also feel the power in them.

She instinctively stepped closer wanting to be near him. She could smell him now a sweet and musky smell, this was not a bad smell but a smell that turned her on. She had to turn and leave. She was so afraid that she would say or do something that would embarrass herself.

As she walked back down the hallway, she knew that he must know or at least suspect her feelings. Because he himself had caught her on several occasions catching glimpses of him.

She returned to her room and awoke sometime later after one of those dreams about Severus. It was two a.m. and there was a monstrous thunderstorm crashing outside, The thunder made the foundation of the castle shake, and the lightning lit up the whole grounds.

Geniveve sat on the corner of her bed, she could not sleep tonight. She had her own thunderstorm crashing and pulsing inside her.

She was the new teacher of The Defense Against The Dark Arts, and ever since she had gotten here, she could not get Severus Snape out of her mind. She did not know why but she wanted him she had to have him.

Tonight during the thunderstorm she decided that she would take that step, and let him know how she felt. If she didn't chicken out.

As she moved out of her room, her bare feet were silent on the cobblestone floor. The only sound was the soft rustle of her velvet robes as she moved across the floor. Her robe was plain black velvet tied at the waist, with an intentional dipping neckline as to show her full breasts.

She discreetly made her way to professor Snape's private quarters, She was on fire with desire, she wanted him so bad. She did not even care if there was a chance of rejection now. All she could think about was Snape.

As she neared his door she looked around there was no one in sight. She reached out and took hold of the doorknob. This was the moment of truth. She could not turn back now. She tried to turn the knob but it would not turn, it was locked. She could not turn back now, she quietly knocked on the door.

There was no answer and she thought about leaving, What made her think that he was even in there? He could be gone or even worse with someone else. She started to turn and leave, the doorknob turned and slowly opened.

There was Professor Snape standing in his doorway, long dark hair and soul-searching eyes and green Slitherin night robes. He looked at her for a moment, and then intentionally glanced down at her breasts. Then he spoke to her just as he would a student.

"Yes, miss Hawthorn? Is there something that I can help you with?" For a moment she just stood there and couldn't say anything.

Then she managed to say, "The storm are they always so bad?"

Snape looked at her and said, "No!" Then he looked out of his doorway scanning the halls, seeing that there was no one about, he asked, "Would you like to come in, Miss Hawthorn?"

"Yes," she said.

As she walked in Snape locked the door behind her as if barring her way of escape. Turning and giving her a sly look, he said, "come with me." He took her to his private sitting room. He pointed out a high-backed chair and said, "Sit."

Snape walked over to a cabinet and turned and ask her, "Perhaps you would like a drink... to calm your nerves?"

"Yes," she replied. "I would." Snape brought the drink over to her and sat down in the chair across from her.

Taking a sip of his brandy, he said, "Don't be ashamed a lot of people are afraid of the power of a storm." Snape stood up and walked over to a window and looked out. "I myself love it and relish in the power of nature."

She sat in the high-backed chair and watched Snape. With her every breath she could hear her heart beat, she could not believe that she was actually alone with Snape in his quarters. Professor Snape returned to his chair and they sat in silence for a moment.

Professor Snape rose from his chair and walked over to were he was standing in front of Ginevive. Snape looked down at her and asked, "Now Miss Hawthorn, tell me the real reason that you have come here tonight." She was scared all of a sudden, and she stood to her feet.

She finally found her voice and said, "The storm, I was afraid of the storm and I thought that...."

But Snape finished her sentence for her. "You thought maybe you would come here looking for comfort?" His eyes seemed to look right through her, and at the same time he moved closer closing the gap between them. "Oh yes, Miss Hawthorn. You are a beautiful sight to see at one's door on a cold and rainy night." She could almost feel him touching her with his eyes. Those wonderful dark demanding eyes. She was nearly in shock because she had never heard him speak this way before.

Before she could even think Professor Snape moved in closer. She could smell his sweet musky scent now. and this only excited her even more. He reached out his hand as if he were going to cast a spell and ran his fingers through her raven black hair. She instinctively moved closer, Snape's hands moved down her shoulders and slid into her robes.

He caressed her full breasts and pulled her close to him. Genive looked up into Snape's eyes, his mouth found hers and they kissed passionately, their lips caressing each others and their tougues exploring each others mouths. Her excitement grew, and she could tell by the way that Snape was holding her that it was not the only thing growing.

As Snape kissed her his hands came back up and caressed her shoulders, and with one deft movement her robe was down to her waist. Snape took a step back as if to admire her. She was beautiful and half his age. Snape raised one eyebrow and said, " ....perhaps its not the storm that rages outside tonight that has kept you up?"

She felt shocked, could he read her mind? She had heard that some wizards could do that. She looked at him and smiled, and for the first time she saw Severus Snape smile. He looked into her eyes and said, "Tonight I will have fun experimenting with you." Then he untied her waist tie and let her robes fall. He moved closer and swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately, and as he carried her off to his bedchambers he said, "...Oh Miss Hawthorn the things I can teach you."


End file.
